


Author notes

by Wateruonsensei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wateruonsensei/pseuds/Wateruonsensei
Summary: Updates





	Author notes

Sad to say, but I think I'm giving up on all of my works. I'll keep them up, unless people want them deleted, then I'm willing to delete them.  
I'm just in a very bad place.  
And I need to focus on my own story, instead of pointless fanfics (mine are pointless, cause their terrible, let's be real here. It's why I'm not going into the writing field, no matter how much teachers are trying to force me to)  
If I gain an idea, I'll just share it and let you all handle it.


End file.
